Skippy
}} Outback Australia is a growing, developing, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Outback Australia work diligently to produce Wine and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Outback Australia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Outback Australia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Outback Australia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Outback Australia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Alliance history Skippy has been in several alliances throughout his time in Planet Bob. His first alliance affiliation was the New Pacific Order. Skippy was just a normal citizen but didn't stay too long under the banner of the NPO, as he moved to the Confederation of Organized Nations. Here he stayed for approximately 250 days as a normal citizen before he left to become unaffiliated as "None." For a few days though, Outback Australia would be raided by five other nations; a few offered peace, only to have another nation declare war for the sole purpose of their benefit. After observing that Skippy's nation was in ruin, Casshern, the leader of the Revolution, offered refuge in his alliance. Here Skippy would work his way up to become deputy leader, having positions such as Arm of Internal Affairs, Alpha of Affluence, Alpha of Internal Affairs, and finally Hierarch of Internal Affairs. After 270 days, the Revolution had come to a halt. Skippy felt the time was right to move on, and approached the leader of Zenith, Duncan King, about joining her alliance. Here, Skippy would become Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, and then be appointed as Minister at Large. Skippy was also elected as Minister of Domestic Affairs. He held this position for half the normal term, but had to resign the position due to other commitments. First Imperial Order On the first of July, 2009, Skippy and several of his close friends founded the Imperial Order. Skippy held the position of "Tsar," which was the sovereign leader of the alliance. TIO got off the ground very quickly, with a solid government and a strong economic system. It had a strong Foreign Affairs department as well, with MDP and higher level treaties held with the Siberian Tiger Alliance, the New Polar Order, and the Family. TIO also held a PIAT with the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. TIO proved, however, to be a one hit wonder, unfortunately, and after several months of its existence, it was disbanded on the 20th of September. Members from TIO joined various AAs, with the Siberian Tiger Alliance and the Family. Siberian Tiger Skippy With the disbandment of the Imperial Order, Skippy applied to the Siberian Tiger Alliance. He was accepted into the alliance, and proved to be an active part of the community. Skippy was selected to join the ranks of the Siberian Guard, who are the military command of the STA. This department was new to Skippy, as he had previously worked in Economics/Finance, Internal Affairs, and Foreign Affairs. Through this position, Skippy was able to help co-ordinate STA in the BiPolar War, and then later the TOP-C&G War. In these two wars, the nation of Outback Australia fought nations from the alliances of Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes, iFOK, Fifth Column Confederation, Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, and finally, the Order of the Paradox. Outback Australia fought well, losing only 10,000 Nation Strength against the first four alliances. However, the infrastructure of Outback Australia was almost completely destroyed after fighting TOP. Second Imperial Order After some time in the Siberian Tiger Alliance, several ex-TIOers were talking to Skippy about the possibility of reforming the Imperial Order. After a lot of discussion, Skippy agreed that they should refound the alliance. They all agreed to found the alliance after the TOP front was closed. The Second Imperial Order was created on April 6, 2010. Awards New Pacific Order Skippy applied to the New Pacific Order on April 21, 2011. He was greeted warmly by many of his friends in NPO whom he knew from his diplomatic work while in the Imperial Order. His application was approved a little over 12 hours later by Jasmine. Professions past and present NPO War history Skippy fought for Pacifica in the Doom House-NPO War, having joined near the end of it. He took on several nations from Nordreich, and the Mushroom Kingdom. 40 nukes fired were fired by Skippy during this war, with 19 of them being successful. The nation was nuked five times, and five nukes were blocked by its SDI. Saying goodbye Skippy resigned from the New Pacific Order on August 15, 2011, to return to the Imperial Order. He had no issues with the NPO, but missed TIO and wanted to return to the alliance he helped create. Rejoining The Imperial Order After re-applying to The Imperial Order, he was accepted almost right away, having made his intentions clear before his decision was made. His status as Dux Emeritus was reawarded, and he has held this position to this day. War History Skippy has fought in many wars: *GATO-1V War - as a member of the Revolution. *Bipolar War - as a member of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. *Sirius-AcTi War - as a member of The Imperial Order. *PB-NpO War - as a member of The Imperial Order. *Thriller-AcTi War - as a member of Thriller. *DH-NPO War - as a member of the New Pacific Order. *Winter War - as a member of The Imperial Order. *Dave War - as a member of The Imperial Order. Category:Leaders Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran